Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh
Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh (Originaltitel: The many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) ist der 22. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und erschien im Jahr 1977. Er basiert auf den Büchern über Winnie Puuh von Alan Alexander Milne. Der Film ist zusammengestellt aus den drei früher im Kino erschienenen Kurzfilmen „Winnie Puuh und der Honigbaum“ (Winnie the Pooh and the honey tree, 1966), dem mit dem Oscar ausgezeichneten Kurzfilm „Winnie Puuh und das Hundewetter“ (Winnie Pooh and the blustery day, 1968) und „Winnie Puuh und Tigger dazu“ (Winnie Pooh and Tigger Too!, 1974). Er wurde nicht in deutschen Kinos gezeigt. Daher ist dieser Film der letzte der sogenannten „package-movies“ (Filme, die aus mehreren Cartoon-Segmenten hergestellt wurden, um während der Kriegszeit Kosten zu sparen) und ebenso der letzte, an dem Walt Disney indirekt persönlich beteiligt war: Der erste Kurzfilm erschien noch zu seinen Lebzeiten und am zweiten wirkte er noch an der Produktion mit. Hintergrund Produktionsgeschichte Der Film verbindet die drei Kurzfilme zu einem in sich geschlossenen Ganzen, um die Sache abzurunden wurde noch eine Szene am Schluss angehängt (basierend auf dem Schlusskapitel The House at Pooh Corner mit den sprichwörtlich gewordenen „''enchanted places''“). Es war immer Disneys Absicht, einen großen Kinofilm mit Winnie Puuh zu erstellen, aber er entschied, zuerst Kurzfilme zu machen, um das Publikum mit den Charakteren vertraut zu machen. Sowohl Drehbuch als auch die Zeichnungen hielten sich eng an das Original, Disney wies die Zeichner ausdrücklich an, sich nah an den Originalillustrationen von Ernest Shepard zu orientieren. Wissenswertes Gopher ist ein amerikanisches Tier – ein Erdhörnchen oder ein Ziesel –, das man einführte, um auch die Identifikation des amerikanischen Publikums mit den englischen Geschichten zu ermöglichen. Um das Auftreten des Tiers bei orthodoxen Puuhkennern zu rechtfertigten, verband man seinen Auftritt gleich beim ersten Mal mit der Aussage: „Mein Name ist Gopher. Ich komme zwar nicht im Buch vor, stehe aber gern zu Diensten.“ Dieser Einfall von Wolfgang Reitherman prägt seinen Charakter als ungefragter Störenfried, mit dessen Erscheinen nur sparsam aber pointiert umgegangen wird. Auch der Filmerzähler tritt niemals mit ihm in Dialog, leitet ihn ein oder kommentiert seine Handlungen. In der deutschen Erstfassung wird Rabbit mit Kaninchen übersetzt und für weiblich gehalten. Synchronisation In der allerersten Fassung des Honigbaums wurde Winnie noch von Erich Kestin gesprochen, der aber 1967 verstarb. Um den Film mit dem Nachfolger koppeln zu können, wurde der Part Winnies mit Walter Gross neu aufgenommen. In dieser Fassung erschien er auch auf VHS. Die Originalaufnahmen mit Kestin sind allerdings auch noch auf einer LP zu hören. Kritik : Veröffentlichungen ;DVD * Die vielen Abenteuer von Winnie Puuh. Special Collection. Walt Disney Home Entertainment 2002 ;Soundtrack * Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman: The Many Songs of Winnie the Pooh. Walt Disney Records/Wea 2002 – enthält eine Reihe der Lieder aus dem Film. Literatur * A. A. Milne: Pu der Bär. Gesamtausgabe (Pu der Bär und Pu baut ein Haus). Deutsch von Harry Rowohlt. Mit Illustrationen von E. H. Shepard. Omnibus, München 2007, 327 S., ISBN 978-3-570-27045-5 oder ISBN 3-570-27045-9. * Christopher Finch: Disney's Winnie the Pooh. A Celebration of the Silly Old Bear. Welcome Editions (Disney Enterprises), New York 2000, 176 S., ISBN 0-7868-6352-8. * Reinhold Reitberger: Walt Disney. Mit Selbstzeugnissen und Bilddokumenten dargestellt…. Rowohlts Monographien. 5. Auflage. Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 2002, 159 S., ISBN 3-499-50226-7. Weblinks * * * Kategorie:Filmtitel 1977 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Pu der Bär